Computer systems such as personal computers, personal digital assistants, automated teller machines and mobile phones may be controlled in a plurality of ways. One way to control a computer system is via an optical (e.g., infrared) touch panel. Optical touch panels are especially advantageous in applications that require 100% transparency and zero touch force (e.g., in liquid crystal display (LCD) applications).
Most optical touch panels comprise a plurality of intersecting optical detection paths, each of which is formed between an optical emitter and an optical detector (often referred to as an emitter/detector pair). Given that different applications require optical touch panels of different size, aspect ratio and resolution, optical touch panels are manufactured with varying numbers and aspect ratios of emitter/detector pairs.
Typically, optical touch panels having different numbers and aspect ratios of emitter/detector pairs are supported by different controllers.